My Life Plus LoD
by TashlynNight
Summary: I know, okay! It was the only thing I could think of! Not my fault that I had a disfuntional moment! Anyway, this is about how I end up with the Dragoons and all them because of the stupid Genie of the Playstation Wishes! Read and rate please.
1. Begining

Author's note: Please be nice to me. This is my first fanfic! Love, peace, and LoD!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing in this fanfic. It totally sucks.

My life plus LoD

Me: sitting in my parent's room playing LoD, Shana is the last one to die in a battle Shana, fuck you!

(Screen says, Game Over)

Me: beep beep beep beep beep beeeeeeppppp!

Me: I wish you were all real so I could beat the snot out of all of u!

(Genie pops out of the play station)

Genie: Your wish is granted!

(Big flashy lights happen and all the characters of LoD appear in my parent's room)

Dart: WTF! Where are we?

Rose: I don't know. Maybe we should ask her.

Meru: I'm reeeaaalllllllyyyyyyy hyper!

Shana: I'm scared.

Miranda: we don't care.

Lavitz: You don't have to be so mean to her, Miranda!

Miranda: Fuck You!

Albert: Both of you need to calm down immediately!

Kongol: Kongol agree.

Haschel: to me You're cute.

Me: stares at him really disgusted Ewww! Your really……old. Waayyyyyy too old for me.

Lloyd: I agree with Haschel. You are cute! smile

Me: Now he is the right age!

Doel: Save it for the bedroom.

Zieg: All of u, can it!

Dart: Okay, enough!

Everyone: not listening

Dart: ENOUGH! ALL OF U SHUT IT!

Everyone: FINE.

Me: What do YOU want, you stupid idiot that continues to do and make stupid decisions through out the whole entire game! You always ruin everything!

Dart: staring at me like nobody had ever talked to him like that before

Lavitz: You go girl!

Me: gives him the finger

Albert: None of that now! No vulgar or profound gestures in this fanfic!

Me: points finger at him (the POINTER finger btw) and says in a menacing voice You had better shut it! I have the Almighty Author Powers and I will turn u into a rat if I feel like it!

Albert: Shuting up.

Me: Good.

Meru: Do you have any sugar?

Me: Yes, and you're not getting any! You're already too hyper as it is!

Kongol: Kongol no like you, you way too bossy.

Marshall: Amen to that!

Me: How did you get in here! Go away, now!

Marshall: No! I like bugging u!

Kristin: That's true.

Me: Okay! Now I am officially freaked out! How did both of my best friends end up in my fanfic? I am really confused and I want to know what is going on right now!

Kristin: Your front door was opened, you dingbat!

Me: sheepishly oh.

Dart: So, where are we?

Rose: We're in America.

Shana: Whoa! I didn't know you were a mind reader, Rose!

Rose: Oh…… my……. God……. Shana, YOU ARE A FUCKIN' IDIOT AND A PANSY! I read the label on this paper.

Lavitz: chanting go Rose, go Rose, go Rose!

Rose: Shut up, you freaking god damned jackassed mother—

Me: Hey! Watch the mouth!

Rose: My bad.

Kristin: Awww, come on! Let the woman speak! Freedom for the people!

Me: glares at Kristin Fine. But just a little cussing.

Rose: to Kristin your cool! Wanna help me trash-talk Lavitz?

Kristin: Sure.

Rose and Kristin: beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp!

Haschel: Man, you guys really know how to cuss!

Me: I rate a 50 out of ten!

Zieg: Why are we here, anyway?

Marshall: Because the Genie of the Play station Wishes sent you here!

All: Huh?

Marshall: You know, the one that gives you one wish per game? Is it clicking?

All: No.

Kristin: I think I get it! So that's why you have all those games!

Marshall: Bingo!

Meru: was his name-o!

All: …

Meru: What? I told you. I'm hyper!

(Doorbell rings)

Me: Aww, crap! opens door

Man at door: Hello, Miss! I am advertising—

Me: Not interested. slams door in the guy's face

Shana: that was rude.

Me: All right, that is so it! One more peep out of u and I am gonna kill you!

Dart: Hey! You can't do that to her! Not without a group vote!

Me: Okay. All in favor of not killing Shana say yes!

Dart: Yes!

Me: Wow. One person doesn't want to kill Shana. Anyways…all in favor of killing Shana say 'yes!'

All except Dart and Kongol: YES!

Me: Kongol! You didn't vote!

Kongol: Because Kongol confused. Why would Kongol want to kill Shana? What Shana do to Kongol?

Me: blink She was born. And she's really stupid.

All the Readers who don't like Shana: AMEN SISTER!

Kristin: Weeeellllll…

Me: "Weeeellllll" what?

Kristin: Weeeellllll…

Marshall: Weeeellllll WHAT!

Kristin: Weeeellllll…

All: really pissed off voice WEEEELLLLLL WHAT! TELL US, DAMMIT!

Kristin: I got nothin'.

Me: Whatever. Where was I?

Albert: You were giving reasons why we should kill Shana.

Me: Thanks!

Albert: No prob'.

Me: So. Now that the votes are in, we all decide to little miss 'I AM SO STUPID!' Right?

Marshall: Yep.

Me: brings out a scimitar and slashes Shana in half MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHHA!

Shana: dies

All: O.O

Me: What? I got tired of her.

Dart: Well. That was sad.

All: Why aren't you mourning?

Dart: Because she wasn't that useful anyway. It's not like it's a BIG loss. Just a little one.

Haschel: Wow. You are so conceited.

Dart: Am NOT!

All: YES YOU ARE! DEAL WITH IT!

Doel: Uh, people? We still don't know why we're here!

All: turns to me Why are we here?

Me: Marshall already told you, the Genie of the Play station Wishes sent you guys—

Rose: And girls.

Me: AND GIRLS here because I wished that you were all real so I could beat the tar out of you!

Kongol: But Kongol has no tar in him.

Me: It's a figure of speech.

Kongol: What that?

Me: holding head Never mind.

Marshall: Okay, now that we got that settled, what are we going to do with them?

Me: Oh great. I didn't think of that! If my parents find you guys, I'm DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU! D—O—O—M—E—D!

Kristin: shakes head oh boy, here we go.

_Well! What am I going to do now? Find out next time on my life plus LoD!_

Boy I feel like an announcer. Thanks! And review nicely please!


	2. Havoc With My Sisters

Hello all my unfortunate souls who read my work because they have nothin' better to do! Thanks a bunch to all the peoples who reviewed for me! You guys rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own anytings in here so there.

My life plus LoD

Chapter 2: Havoc with My Sisters

Me: (in my backyard watching the Dragoons play hot potato) Oh my gosh. You guys are really bad at this game.

Meru: Just because we've never played this game and you have doesn't mean that you have to make fun of us!

Me: Did I ask you your opinion, you hyper little person? No. I didn't think so.

Lavitz: (misses ball for the fortieth million time) I GIVE UP!

Marshall: FINALLY!

Lavitz: You wanna go, human kid?

Marshall: (snorts) I'll take you any day!

Lavitz: Okay, lets go! (gets out his spear thingy and gets in a fighting stance)

Marshall: (brings out a missile launcher and blows Lavitz's head off) WUUUAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All: OO

Me: (to Kristin) remind me never to make him mad again.

Kristin: OO Will do.

Meru: (to Marshall) can I borrow your rocket launcher?

Marshall: Heck no! You'd blow yourself up!

Meru: Would not!

Marshall: Would too!

Meru: Would not!

Marshall: Would too!

Meru: Would—

Miranda: Both of you shut the fuck up! I'm tired of being the referee around here! Geez!

Me: Wow. You sounded like my mom for a second.

All: (nod) Amen.

(phone rings)

Me: (picks up phone) Hello?

Mysterious Caller: You will die in three days.

Me: Sorry, I think you got the wrong number.

MC: Really? Oops! My bad! Thanks for letting me know!

Me: No prob!

(phone goes dead, I put it back in the holder thingy)

Lloyd: Who was that?

Me: Dunno. Some guy who got the wrong number.

All: Rrright. Whateva.

Me: Seriously! He had the wrong number!

(phone rings)

Me: Hello?

Sami: Hey, Sara! We're commin' home!

Me: Okay! I'll see ya in a few.

Sami: Alrighty then!

Me: Oh and Sami?

Sami: Yeah?

Me: We have visitors. Don't ask.

Sami: oO ummm…okay.

Me: bye. (hangs up phone)

Kristin: Hey, Sara?

Me: ya?

Kristin: Just out of random curiosity, are you gonna bring Lavitz back?

Me: Sure. Why not. (raises hands and says something in another language, big green light flashes and Lavitz appears) There ya go.

Lavitz: whoa! That was fun! Do it again!

Me: (un-amused glare) No.

Lavitz: (pouts)

Albert: (wins at hot potato) Yes! The King wins again!

Zieg: Oh, shut up!

Kongol: (smashes ball) Kongol no like the potato that is hot! No more play!

ME: NNNOOOOO! YOU SMASHED MY BALL! (tackles Kongol) BALL KILLER!

All: (eating popcorn) Ooo! A snack AND a movie!

Me: (pulverizes Kongol's face) BASTARD! THAT WAS THE LAST HOT POTATO BALL I HAD!

Kongol: OO

All: OO

Kristin: You have a ball that is designated as your hot potato ball?

Me: (finishes pulverizing Kongol and washes hands) Well, duh. Don' t you?

All: oO nnnnoooooo.

Me: You guys are weird.

(car pulls up in driveway and parks on the edge of the concrete)

Me: Oh to joy. My siblings are home. Lovely.

Albert: WHAT! WHY DIDN' T YOU TELL ME! MY HAIR'S MESSED UP! (runs to the bathroom to fix his hair)

All: Ooookay. That was weird.

Kelleigh: (steps out of the driver's seat) Sara! We're home!

Me: NO WAY!

Sami: OH MY GOSH! HOW DID THEY GET HERE?

Me: To make a long story short, the Genie of the Play station Wishes sent them here because I accidentally asked him too.

Sami: Okay. Whatever.


	3. My siblings plus one take two

Ah, yes the third chapter to my strange saga…..kind of like Star Wars…..

Chapter 3: My siblings plus one (take two)

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own nothin'…except all the original stuff in here…

okay, here's the scene, the house is burning down ever so slowly, all the Dragoons are here, Kris, Marshall and I are all chanting to bring back the house, and this guy pulls up but no one notices

Me, Kristin, Marshall: chanting and spinning

All: Come on, bring back the friggin' house!

M, K, M: chanting and spinning

House: OKAY! I'M BACK NOW!

All: OMG! THE HOUSE CAN TALK!

M, K, M: fall over in exhaustion ow

Guy you don't know yet: Hey everybody!

Me: IAN!

Brian: SARA!

Sami: Brian! How'd you get here?

Brian: I drove.

Kelleigh: I think I remember you….you're one of Sami's friends aren't you?

Brian: Yep. And I'm her and Sara's brother.

Me: giggles yep!

All: Awww

Meru: lalalalalalalala

All: 00

Meru: Purple elephants in my strawberry patch keep the pink dragons away.

Me: Really?

Kristin: Yeah, Sara! Take advise from a crazy Wingly!

Me: frown Good point….

Kelleigh: So, the house came back.

Marshall: Yep! And so did someone else!

All: Oh dear god….

Shana: I'm bbbaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Me: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MARSHALL HOW COULD YOU!

Marshall: well…I do have the Almighty Author Powers….

Kristin: And we should take them from you!

Marshall: Talk about cruel and unusual punishment.

Kristin: That's the idea.

Sami: So, do you guys think that you could put them back into the game?

Kristin: I don't know, I feel a little drained. How about you, Sara?

Me: pointing at Shana DEMON! DEMON!

Kristin: umm…never mind….

Kelleigh: OKAY! WHO IN THE FUCK JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT!

Haschel: giggle

Kelleigh: turns into Goddess of the Sexy Demons YOU SHALL COWER WITH FEAR, MORTAL! I SHALL KILL YOU FOR THIS DISHONORMENT! fire envelops Haschel and he burns to death

Haschel: AAHHHH! dies

Me: holds up sign with a ten on it Ten outta ten, sista!

Kristin: I second that motion.

Marshall: Third.

Me: points at Marshall YOU! dives at Marshall

Marshall: OH CRAP!

Kristin: grabs me before I tackle Marshall No. Bad girl.

Me: I am NOT a dog.

Kristin: That's what you think.

Kelleigh: goes back to her human self Soooo….

Kristin: Don't start that again!

Sami: Umm…guys? We've got a talking house here! What are we gonna tell Mom and Dad?

Me: NO TELLING MOM AND DAD ANYTHING!

Kristin: I second that motion.

Me: You're doing a lot of that lately.

Kristin: You're being smart lately.

Me: You know, that's nice and hurts at the same time.

Kristin: Yeah, it is kind of a double whammy.

Me: I'll say.

House: I'm blue.

All: Yeah. So?

House: I hate blue. Change my color.

All: No.

House: NOW!

Me: Fine! House that I live in today, make this blue color go away! Change it to…

House: Crimson.

Me: a crimson hue, instead of this ugly blue!

big flash of gold light, the house turns crimson

House: I'm pretty!

All: Uh, huh. Whatever floats your boat.

House: Soooo…what am I doing here again?

Me: You're being a house. Duh.

Sami: Hello! Can we forget the house already and go back to our predicament?

Shana: What's a predicament?

Me: It's your DEATH!

Shana: Huh?

Me: DIE BITCH! runs and tackles Shana, holding her ankle and dangling her over the side of a nearby cliff

Marshall: NO SARA! DON'T DO IT! NNNOOOOOOO!

Me: Why not?

Marshall: Cause she's my favorite character!

Me: nearly drops Shana Better reason! Or she dies.

Marshall: Um……………………………………..

Me: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Marshall: NNNOOO!

Me: drops Shana

Shana: dies

Me: YES! FREEDOM!

Marshall: YOU BITCH! DIE!

All: AUTHOR FIGHT!

Just to annoy everybody, I'm gonna stop it there! Haha! If you want me to do these faster, then email me MORE! Get it? Got it? GOOD.

All: O.O

Me: Yeah. I know. I'm weird. You get used to it after awhile.


	4. The Author Fight

CITIZENS! LEND ME YOUR EARS!

Here's a shout-out to Golden Sun Dragon! You rock the house! No pun intended!

Now, I left off at the author fight, so here we go...DAMMIT! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! AHH!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hocha.

Chapter 4: The Author Fight 

Marshall: YOU BITCH! DIE!

All: AUTHOR FIGHT!

Me: HOLY SHIT! WHO GAVE MINIMO A HAMMER!

Marshall: (chasing after me with a hammer) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Me: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

All: AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(So, while we are all running for our lives from a hammer-wielding crazy-man, something strange happens)

KABOOMMMMMM!

All: (stops running (even the hammer-wielding psychopath)) what the hell?

KAAABOOOMMM!

All: once again, what the hell?

KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAABBBBOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

All: OKAY, WE GET IT ALREADY!

(A shiny, blue sparkly comes out of nowhere and goes up to Kristin)

Kristin: (confused) Uh? What's with the doodad?

All: We dunno.

(Shiny thing lands on Kristin's shoulder and starts talking)

Doodad: Greetings, Mistress of the Darkness, I bring amazing news from Ze Underworld.

Kristin: (points at doodad in a confused manner) It talks.

Doodad: Yes, Mistress of the Darkness, I do. I bring splendid news from Ze Underworld.

Kristin: And it calls me 'Mistress of the Darkness'.

Doodad: Yes, Mistress of the Darkness, I do. I bring spectacular news from Ze Underworld.

Kristin: (looking at the doodad) What's your name, messenger thingy?

Doodad: My name is Thanh, Mistress of the Darkness. I bring—

All: SHUT UP!

Thanh: Mistress of the Darkness, I have brought this message from the Master of Darkness. He bids you good day and wishes that you would come to Ze Underworld one last time.

Kristin: Um...

Me: (gets a serious look on...for once...) You can't take Kristin anywhere. She belongs here, with her friends and family.

Thanh: But the Mistress of the Darkness has always belonged in Ze Underworld since the beginning of time.

Me: And when exactly did time begin?

Thanh: When Ze Underworld began.

Me: And when did Ze Underworld begin?

Thanh: (astounded and confused) ...I...I do not know!

Me: EXACTLY! And why is it called 'Ze' Underworld? Who named it that?

Thanh: The Queen of All Ze Underworld.

Me: Who is?

Thanh: (points to Sami) That is The Queen of All Ze Underworld.

Sami: No shit!

Thanh: No shit.

Marshall: So all these years I've been pissing off the Queen of All Ze Underworld?

All: You got that right, little man.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Finding Hell

Wowsers. I have been busy. Softball season. Alrighty then, back to the madness!

Disclaimer: I don't own the friggin' LoD characters. Or my friends. But I own everything original.

Announcer: Last time, on LoD... Tash and company were astounded to find out that Kristin is the Mistress of Ze Underworld, and that Sami is The Queen of All Ze Underworld.

Me: (sarcastically) thank you, mister Announcer guy!

Announcer: I do my best.

Me: (holds forehead) Why am I surrounded by idiots?

All: We take offense!

Me: I...DO...NOT...CARE!

Chapter 5: Into Ze Underworld

Sami: So let me get this straight...Kristin is the Mistress of Ze Underworld...Kelleigh is the Evil Goddess of the Sexy Demons...and I am The Queen of All Ze Underworld?

Thanh: Yes, oh mighty Queen of All Ze Underworld.

Me: Anyone else you would like to point out to us?

Thanh: (points at Marshall) Yes. That is the Lowest Minion of Ze Underworld. He does the bidding of all the others in Ze Underworld.

Marshall: O.O (gasp) You lie!

Thanh: No, Lowest Minion of Ze Underworld, I do not.

Zeig: I'M BACK!

Me: Go away.

Zeig: Alrighty then! (runs off skipping)

Albert: (sniffling) But I am King!

Thanh: No, stupid one, you are not.

Sami: Hold up! Do I have a King?

Thanh: No, Queen of All Ze Underworld, you do not. Ze Underworld has always been ruled by one Queen and one Queen alone.

Me: Boy, I feel left out.

All: Why?

Me: (ticking it off on fingers) Well lets see here, my best friend is the Mistress of Ze Underworld, my sister is the Evil Goddess of the Sexy Demons, and my other sister is Queen of All Ze Underworld.

All: No shit, Sherlock.

Me: (ignoring comment) So what does that leave me with?

Thanh: You are Flame Goddess.

Me: O.O HOLY FUCKING SHIT! NO EFFIN' WAY!

Thanh: . I am confused.

Sami: It doesn't matter. Tell us how to get to Ze Underworld.

Thanh: It is simple, Queen of All Ze Underworld. All you must do is order Ze Passage to Ze Underworld to open.

Sami: O.o You're a bunch of help.

Thanh: (bowing) Pleased to be of service to you, Queen of All Ze Underworld.

Sami: I don't think they have sarcasm in Ze Underworld.

All: Guess not...

Me: So are we gonna get this shin-dig goin' or what?

All: -- Why not?

Sami: (shrugs shoulders) Um...Passage to Ze Underworld, open?

All:...

Me: Nothing happened.

Kristin: Maybe you have to shout it.

Marshall: Or maybe you have to touch the ground when you do it.

All: And how would you know?

Marshall: Because I'm experienced in this stuff.

Me: You're a minion. We don't have to listen to you.

Marshall: Look, I don't want to be rude—

Me: Then stop talking.

Marshall: (acting like he wasn't interrupted) but I DO know some things that can come in handy.

Me: HA. Like what?

Kelleigh: Would you two can it! I'm trying to think!

All: ...and?

Kelleigh: I think the entrance is somewhere where we don't go too often. Because we would have found it by now, don't you think?

All: Yeah, that does make sense...

Me: But where? Where haven't we gone?

(Three hours later)

Me: For the love of evil! We've searched the whole place and we still can't find it!

Sami: "O.O" I have an idea.

All: Go for it.

Sami: What if it's in my closet?

Kristin: (looks at her like she's insane) Your...closet...?

Sami: Yeah. I mean, who goes in there?

All: We'd probably die if we did.

Sami: Hey now, I keep my closet clean, thank you very much!

Me: (whispering) That's the only thing she keeps clean...

Sami: HEY!

Me: (innocent look) what?

Kristin: The point is—

Sami: The point is that it just might be in my closet.

All: Well, it doesn't hurt to check...

(In Sami's room...)

Sami: (opens closet door) Passage to Ze Underworld, open!

(big loud creaking noise from a rusted door)

Sami: Well, this is it. (enters door)

All: To hell with it... (enters door)

(the door goes into a hallway, and loud rock music seems to be coming form up ahead)

Marshall: There's loud rock music that seems to be coming from up ahead.

(hallway goes into a large room about the size of twenty football fields)

Marshall: (shouting above the music) WHOA! This whole thing is like twenty football fields!

(STOP MOCKING ME DAMMIT!)

Marshall: Touchy.

Sami: (staring at the crowd of dancing people with her mouth open) Hell's a party!

Kristin: (looks at me)

Me: (looks at Kristin)

Kristin and Me: (jump into the crowd just in time to start dancing to "Bodies")

Well, seems like Hell's a party, huh?

Chapter 6 coming soon!

_P.S. Love to my sexy sis from college!_


	6. I gotta go rescue who from the whatwhat?

What would we all do if there was no more ice cream? Seriously, we'd all die from lack of frozen goodness...

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, but I own the places that aren't in the video game.

Chapter 6: I gotta go rescue who from the what-what!

Kristin and Me: (still dancing)

Sami: I am sooo confused! What's going on!

Random Person from the Crowd: Queen of All Ze Underworld! We are honored by your presence!

(music stops, everyone looks at Sami)

Kristin and Me: (still dancing)

All: Ya know, the music stopped.

Kristin: Oh. (stops dancing)

Me: (still dancing)

Kristin: (jabs me in the side with her elbow) Cut it out!

Me: . Fine.

Sami: So...um...occupants of Ze Underworld...how's it...um...going?

Me: (whispering to Kristin) Is that all she could think of? How's it going?

Sami: (glares at me) One more peep outta you, and I'm gonna—

Me: Gonna what? Stab me with your invisible sword!

Sami: (evil voice) Keep pushing it, little one, I dare you.

Kelleigh: Ahem! Sami, they're all staring at you still!

Sami: Rrrright. . I am so screwed.

(heavy metal band plays intro)

Guy with Microphone: Ladies, Gentlemen, and Others—

Sami, Kristin, Kelleigh, Me: Others!

GwM: The Master of Ze Underworld!

Kristin: Oh fuck.

(in comes a man dressed in all black, w/ eyeliner, white hair, a nice build, muscles, a trench coat, boots, blue eyes, a slight tan, and no smile)

Master of Ze Underworld: (to Sami) Welcome back, Oh Majestic One. We have long awaited your arrival. (looks over at Kristin) My Mistress, I welcome you. (bows to both of them)

Kristin: (to Me) I could get used to this...

Sami: What's your name, Master of Ze Underworld?

Master of Ze Underworld: My name is Blaze de Morte, if it pleases you.

Kristin: (grinning) Oh, it does!

Blaze: (one of those slow masculine smiles)

Me: (giggle)

Kristin: (glares at me) what?

Me: (giggle) nothing! Nothing!

Kristin: That's what I thought.

Kelleigh: If no one minds, I'm gonna take a look around...

All: Wave to the mailman!

Sami: I don't think they have mailmen down here...and you might get lost, so I would stay here.

Kelleigh: Good point.

Me: Actually, it was a little blunt...

Blaze: Flame Goddess, there is an urgent mission that you must do.

Rose: I don't like him. I don't like him at all.

Shana: Why?

Me: Because, she—OH MY FUCKING GOD! HOW DID YOU! WHEN!

Shana: I've been here the whole time...

Rose: (shakes head) Here we go again...

Me: gotta hold back, can't kill...her...can't do...it...gotta...refrain...

Kristin: uh oh. She's gonna blow...

Me: (screams at Shana) I'M GONNA ROAST YOU, YOU EFFING WHORE!

Shana: (blinks) ya know, this is getting kinda old...

Kelleigh: You should probably hide now, Shana. Sara's really pissed off.

Me: (eyes go gold, fire spurts from hands)

Shana: Naw, she's not that mad...

Kelleigh: (rubs forehead) You're the biggest dumb-fuck daughter of a pansy that I've ever known.

Sami: Maybe we should stop her...

Kristin: (tub of popcorn in her lap) No! This is the most entertainment I've had in about three minutes! You can't stop her now! It's getting to the good part!

Blaze: (drapes arm over Kristin's shoulders) I don't think the Flame Goddess actually cares about the mission I have for her. Oh well.

Kristin: You can't win em all, hot stuff.

Blaze: Hot stuff? (nods head and smiles) I like it.

Marshall: Ew. That's just gross.

Kristin: You can shove it up your butt for all I care, you kiss ass.

Marshall: I don't like you right now.

Me: (hair looks like fire) YOU'RE GONNA BURN! AND YOU'RE GONNA STAY THAT WAY, YOU STUPID LITTLE MALINGERER!

Shana: (looking a little worried) I don't like this...I really don't like this...

Kelleigh: What the hell is a malingerer?

Me: It's somebody who you waist time on.

Kelleigh: . OHHH! I get it now :)

Crowd: (chanting) Kill the bitch, kill the bitch!

Blaze: You do realize that if she's busy killing this woman, then the man Cerberus is attacking will die?

All: What man!

Me: (just about to kill Shana but stops) Do I know him? Is he hot? Why do I care again?

Blaze: (shrugs) He says he's the Queen's Wolven Minion, but I haven't seen him before.

Sami, Kristin, Kelleigh, and Me: OH MY GOD! KEATON!

Note from Sheniqua (AKA Kristin): Hallo every one, I am the mistress to a hottie. Even though Sami is the Queen. Ya know this story really got away from Tash beating the bejingle out of the Dragoons and Whatnots. Anyways, Kill Shana, Long Live Blaze, And all the fun stuff! huggles watch out the FUZZ is ALWAYS around! Sorry I have no Idea where that came from.

Don't mind Sheniqua, she's feeling quite random at the moment. Just read and enjoy her strange, but amusing, sense of humor. Oh and by the way, when I say Sheniqua is the Mistress of Ze Underworld, I don't mean that she's the village bicycle, or that she's someone's whore. Just thought that I might clarify. Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas, questions, comments, stuff like that, then just review me! I'll be glad to answer any questions you guys might have!


End file.
